


Jealous, Sire?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, First Time, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Misunderstandings, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Rough Sex, Top Arthur, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: When Arthur hears the staff gossiping about how Merlin is bedding his Knights, he snaps. If only he'd known it wasn't true!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 55
Kudos: 1324





	Jealous, Sire?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt, rowrowrowurboat! I loved writing this!

Merlin had never really minded the chatter from the Castle Staff. He knew that they were joking, mostly, when they told him he had to be an easy lay. They simply could not fathom the fact that Merlin could hold his own against Camelot’s Knights, against all those that tried to use him to gain favour with the King. They figured there had to be something special about him, if Arthur was willing to keep him by his side, if the Knights of the Round Table treated him like one of their own.

It wasn’t sex, but Merlin never told them that. He could see why that conclusion was drawn, knew that gossip spread like fire, so when Gwaine flirted about how Merlin would fall into his bed at night, they took it literally. Gwaine, the idiot, was trying to prove to Merlin that Arthur would get jealous. It wasn’t working, the King somehow remained oblivious to everything, much to Merlin’s thankfulness.

Then there were the other Knights, which, in truth, he did flirt with. It came naturally, along with the teasing chatter, Knights usually did very little thinking with their upstairs head. Okay, maybe Arthur’s Knights were different, but the younger ones chased after him like a bee to honey. He enjoyed the attention, that was true, but never let them get THAT close. One too many close-calls for his liking, plus his miserable heart had already picked his Knight. A Knight that also happened to be the King of Camelot.

The rumours that he was sleeping with Morgana were the funniest ones, because she knew about them too. Sometimes she played into them, would call Merlin out in front of other staff and talk affectionately, would make him blush and stammer just because she was an annoying woman who liked to play mind-games. It was fair, he taught her Magic and their friendship was blossoming, but in return, she got to tease him.

Gwen, the angel in his life, tried to assure all those that would listen that Merlin was not sleeping with every man that happened to be a Knight. The only people that believed him were, unsurprisingly Sefa and George. Apart from that, the entire Castle seemed to think Merlin was an easy-lay, which he could not care less about.

Was it so wrong, to enjoy the attention?

**

Arthur was having an awful day. Training with his Knights had been alright, he supposed, but Merlin hadn't been watching and he usually liked to keep an eye on his runaway manservant. Then there was the fact that Gwaine was being particularly lewd about him, and Arthur wanted to rush to defend Merlin, before reminding himself that it was none of his business.

Now, he was walking back in the direction of his Chambers, when he heard chatter around the corner. Normally, he would not be privy to such conversations, nobody wanted to tell the King of Camelot gossip, even though he often enjoyed the trivial jests. Merlin was the only one that told him of what was going on with the Castle Staff, but the stories never included him, which always made Arthur frown.

So, he hid in one of the alcoves and listened.

‘He’s got to be! Have you seen the way that Sir Leonard was looking at him?’

‘Like he wanted to ravage him!’ A second agreed, laughter amongst the girls.

‘But what about Sir Gwaine? Do you think he’d let such a thing happen?’

‘I think he’d invite them to join!’ More squeals of laughter, while Arthur tried to figure out who they were talking about.

‘We all know he has the ear of all the Knights. And their beds.’ A murmur of agreement, before they quickly fell silent. Footsteps, ringing out down the corridor.

‘Good morning, Alia, Elma, Martha. It’s a beautiful day, is it not?’ Merlin, that’s where the idiot was, walking around in a bubble and chatting to the other staff.

‘Morning Merlin.’ Came a chorus of replies, the girls evidently quite happy to talk to him. Merlin walked on, luckily not coming down the corridor Arthur was hiding in, and the girls waited until Merlin was gone before continuing.

‘He’s definitely sleeping with them.’

‘Who wouldn’t? I bet the sex is incredible.’ They hurried off laughing, while Arthur was forced to realise that they had been talking about his manservant.

Merlin. Who was apparently sleeping with his Knights. More than one of them, as well.

How had this happened? And why had he not seen it? His stomach burned, temper flaring up at the thought of Merlin sneaking out after his duties, knocking on the doors of the Knights HE trained, slipping into their beds so easily. Why would he do it? Was it like they said, for the sex? He had heard lewd stories from each of them, usually about the people they took to their beds. Knights were renowned for their slighter rougher bedtime activities, and Merlin was involved in them?!

He had to ask. That was the only logical option.

**

Asking, as it turned out, was not easy. Merlin was walking around his room, chatting away about something to do with the market, while Arthur was getting thoroughly distracted. Merlin was a little skinny, he supposed, but otherwise, quite a good-looking man. Sharp cheekbones, and those ridiculously expressive eyes, with lips that were awfully plush. Long, nimble fingers that had undressed him many times, and now was really not the time to be thinking of such a thing.

Then, Merlin began to tend to the fire, bending over in a way that should have been illegal. In fact, he might make it illegal, for any of his Knights to ever touch HIS manservant again. What did they do to him, that made Merlin bend over so willingly?

‘Are you alright?’ He realised that he’d brought his hand down onto the table in a thump, had spilt most of his food off the plate, and now Merlin was looking at him. Worried, biting his lower lip slightly in confusion, and Arthur could not take one more damned moment of this.

He rose, marched right across to Merlin and gripped his hips, shoved them both back until he could spin Merlin and press him against the wall. Struggle as he might, Merlin was too small to dislodge Arthur, who kicked a leg between Merlin’s and knocked them apart, so he had less balance. It was only then that Arthur realised two things.

One, he still hadn't said anything to his manservant.

Two, he was growing rather uncomfortable in his trousers, shifted his hips slightly just in case Merlin could feel it.

‘You know what I learned, today?’ Something in Merlin’s eyes flashed with fear, but it was gone quickly, replaced with a smirk.

‘How not to talk to manservants?’ He shot back, and Arthur growled. Shoved him closer to the wall, pressing against him with his body weight.

‘That you’ve been bedding my Knights.’ Merlin fell still, very still, before his voice returned.

‘And that made you pin me to a wall?’ He was still joking with him! Did Merlin have no regard for the fact he was King? A trained Knight, that could do many less than honourable things to him? Perhaps that was why Merlin went for his Knights, he liked the thrill that came from it.

‘You aren’t bedding them ever again.’ He wasn’t sure where that came from, but he liked how it sounded, even if Merlin laughed.

‘Why is it any of your business, Sire? I hardly stop you…’ Arthur gripped his hair, vaguely noting that it was awfully soft and he decided that he’d have to tug at it, just to see what happened. Amusingly, it exposed Merlin’s neck, soft, pale skin that had no neckerchief to hide it from Arthur’s eyes.

‘You’re MY manservant, Merlin. Mine, not theirs.’ Merlin, the devilish manservant that had to be teasing him by this point, pushed his hips back ever so slightly. Arthur, rather without thinking, shoved him right back to the wall, until they were pressed flush from head to toe. No mistaking now, what was pressing against Merlin’s lower back.

‘Going to prove it?’ Merlin dared, and Arthur had decided he would. Just to make sure his Knights fully understood that they could not touch his manservant ever again.

Merlin looked surprised when Arthur spun him around, even more so when he pulled the man to him. Merlin’s lips were just as soft as they looked, hot against his, and Arthur was surprised that he had not done this sooner. He should have known that Merlin would melt against him, that any sassy remark died the moment Arthur licked at his mouth, demanding that he be let in. If he’d have known this shut Merlin up, he’d have been doing it for years.

Daring fingers were at his shirt, unbuttoning shakily, and Arthur decided to assist. His shirt was gone, stripped over his head and then he was exploring Merlin. Just because he didn’t usually dress himself, didn’t mean he couldn’t, and so it took little effort to strip Merlin of his shirt. Now it was his turn to be surprised, to find small scars that littered his manservant’s body, things he would ask about with time. For now, he wanted Merlin pressed back against him, lifted him up and carried him across to the desk.

He was light, far too light, squirming under Arthur’s touch and pressing back to his desk, far more appealing than anything else he’d ever had on it. His fingers dipped down to Merlin’s waistband, before he decided that he should be the one making Merlin work for it, not the other way around. After all, he was the one sleeping with all his Knights.

‘On your knees.’ Merlin dropped from the table like a stone, eyes desperate and pleading, fingers undoing Arthur’s belt and unlacing his trousers. The King had always been surprised by Merlin’s devotion, by his never-ending loyalty to him, and now was no different. Despite the fact it was Merlin in the vulnerable position, Arthur felt exposed, open and raw to Merlin’s sweet smiles and charms.

Especially those damned lips, that were now sealing around the head of his cock so prettily, a hand working what he wasn’t sucking. Shit, Arthur had never felt so needy, gripped at Merlin’s hair and tugged him closer.

‘Shit, you look so good like this. Should’ve known you’d belong here.’ Merlin groaned around him, took him deeper and stared up with those pretty blue eyes, licking and touching and so utterly responsive.

Arthur pretty quickly lost his ability to think, especially when Merlin let his throat relax and encouraged him to thrust. It felt good, hot and slick, and when Merlin swallowed around him, Arthur shouted loud enough that he was surprised the guards didn’t come knocking.

‘Up. Get up.’ The only time Merlin was quick to obey, standing up with his wrecked lips and lust-filled eyes. Arthur gripped at him, pulled him close and kissed away the faint taste of him from Merlin’s lips, kicking off his trousers and working on Merlin’s.

‘Arthur, c’mon, want you inside me.’ Yeah, he could get onboard with that, loved the way Merlin pleaded for him all prettily. To make things worse, Merlin left his lips and bent over the desk, this time chest down, and Arthur was given the prettiest view.

He was glad that he had oil, rushed for it and came right back to Merlin, who spread his legs and canted himself back.

‘Patience.’ Arthur scolded, even though he had none himself, laughed when Merlin whined. It may have been a while since he’d done this, but he figured that Merlin knew what he liked, would tell Arthur if he was doing anything wrong. Slicking up his fingers, he pressed one against Merlin’s hole, felt the man shudder.

He was tight. A lot tighter than Arthur had expected, swore as Merlin tensed, then relaxed under him. Working that one gently, searching for the spot that he knew would make it easier.

It was clear when he hit it, Merlin gasping and gripping at the desk until his knuckles were white, begging Arthur to hurry up.

‘Little slut, so eager to bend over for me.’ Arthur crooned, Merlin whimpering and pushing back onto a second finger, his cock hanging heavy between them. He took the time to marvel at the expanse of Merlin’s back, let his hand run along the skin, pausing at a scar with very familiar raised lines around it. His attention, however, was back on Merlin, who was babbling about how he needed Arthur inside him.

‘You get what you deserve. Now wait.’ Scolding Merlin did little to calm the manservant, who rocked against his fingers until Arthur could wait no longer. He pulled them out, stroked the oil across his cock before lining up behind Merlin.

‘Hurry up!’ Arthur chuckled, slowly pressed forwards, swore at the tight heat around him.

‘Just breathe, that’s it, relax for me Merlin.’ Merlin listened to him, relaxed so that Arthur could push in until he was flush against him. He bent down, kissed at the skin he could reach, bit and sucked and prayed the marks would stay.

‘M’going to ruin you.’ Arthur murmured, more meaning to reassure himself, but Merlin clenched around him and the King laughed.

‘Like that idea?’

‘Bloody move, you prat!’ Still such a mouth on him, Arthur mused, pulling back gently. He watched the point where they were joined, watched as Merlin stretched around him, red and oiled up. This time, he didn’t move slowly, slammed in to the hilt and rocked them both forwards, pleased by the gasps that Merlin was reduced to.

He lost patience for going slowly, set up a quick rhythm, hips snapping and hands wrapping around those skinny hips, demanding Merlin to keep up with him. It felt good, far better than anybody else he’d bedded, like Merlin had been made to fit on his cock. The thought had Arthur’s hand leaving Merlin’s hip, reaching for the dark curls and gripping, tugging his head back.

‘Want them to hear you. Want everyone to know you’re MINE.’ Merlin shouted, cried out and tightened around him, Arthur swearing as Merlin painted his desk white. His manservant was sobbing, chest heaving and body still working around him, but Arthur wasn’t finished.

‘Bed.’ Merlin scrambled across, coltish legs wobbly, much to his amusement. He managed to make it, rolled onto his back and spread his legs as Arthur stalked across. He looked so small, Arthur thought, so pretty as he crawled between Merlin’s spread legs, took one and hooked it over his shoulder. Flexible, as well, lining himself and driving back home.

‘Oh Gods, Arthur please, please!’ Merlin arched up, stomach still white but his cock filling again, Arthur snapping his hips in a punishing pace. This was supposed to be Merlin’s punishment, for bedding those other Knights, but instead he was enjoying it far too much. The jealousy raged in him, until Arthur could take it no longer, gripped Merlin’s other leg and hooked it over him, bent Merlin nearly in half.

Now, he could reach the skin he wanted. Could bite and mark him up, could wrap a hand around Merlin’s pretty neck and press down. Merlin didn’t stop him, dug his nails into Arthur’s back and encouraged him, like he wanted to be owned. Like he wanted Arthur to mark him up, and he was more than willing.

‘Arthur, m’gunna, oh please!’ He angled his thrusts better, determined to see the blissed out look that he knew would come, jacked his hips forwards and grinned when Merlin shouted his name.

‘Come on, Merlin. Let me see.’ He did just that, tightened around him as his body shuddered, eyes rolling back as he filled the room with Arthur’s name. The King smiled, then swore as he tipped into his own orgasm, rocked into Merlin and worked him through it. It was only then that Merlin’s eyes flicked back open, burning gold and pleasure-fuelled.

Arthur gave nothing away, continued to empty into him and held him, until he collapsed onto Merlin’s chest. The manservant made a sound of protest, before wrapping his gangly limbs around him.

It was a sweaty, sticky mess, the two of them curled up on his bed, and Arthur eventually had to roll them so Merlin was spread out on top. He’d never seen Merlin look so pleased, so happy.

‘You’ll share my bed only.’ Arthur eventually managed, and Merlin chuckled.

‘Never slept with them. Any of them.’ He halted, felt the jealousy that had been raging die down, his eyes widening.

‘None… nobody? Not even Gwaine?’

‘He was trying to make you jealous, you prat. Looks like it worked.’ He’d been played! By his own Knight, no less! He groaned, then realised that meant Merlin…

‘Have you had no other man?’ From the blush that spread, oh Gods, he’d just taken Merlin! His worry must have been visible, because Merlin was quickly reaching to kiss him, snuggled down like this was a perfectly normal situation.

‘None. And I’m happy you were my first. I’m yours, Arthur. You know that.’ He thought to the golden eyes, to the secret Merlin was hiding from him, then looked to the man on top of him. Merlin was loyal, had never been anything but, and he knew that.

‘I do. Now sleep. Next time we see Gwaine, I’m proving your mine.’ He’d have none of his Knights ever thinking they had a chance with Merlin ever again.

**

Merlin walked across the grounds in the direction of the training field, noted that it was just Arthur and the Round Table Knights practicing today. He had to have slept for a long time, because by the time he woke, Arthur was gone. There was food on the table, though, and Merlin had dressed before eating as much as he could. Finding a neckerchief had also been in order, because his neck was covered in marks.

‘Morning, Merlin!’ Gwaine called, the others joining in. Arthur halted in his training, drove his sword into the dirt and came walking across to him.

‘Alright?’ He questioned, and Merlin smirked.

‘Fine, Sire. A little sore.’ He was glad the others couldn’t hear, but then Arthur just laughed, reached up and undid the cloth around his neck.

‘Arthur!’ Merlin protested, before the King was kissing him, properly kissing him, his tongue licking at his bottom lip and a hand on his hip, right over the bruises he’d left last night. A wolf-whistle sounded, probably from Gwaine, but Merlin was too busy rocking back as Arthur pulled away, chasing after the feeling of the King’s lips against his.

‘Go rest up, I’ll be done in a bit.’ Merlin could agree to that, watched as Arthur moved back towards his Knights.

‘Oh, and Merlin?’ He turned back, looking like the boyish-Prince that Merlin had first met, the pride and smugness clearly visible.

‘Yes, Sire?’

‘You better be in my room, when I’m done.’ Merlin blushed, ducked his head quickly and scampered far away from his Knight, trying to ignore the warmth that blossomed in his belly.

Damn him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any prompts you'd like to see :)


End file.
